


Освященная земля

by Lunatic_Blues



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Divinity Kink (is that a thing?), M/M, Painplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Blues/pseuds/Lunatic_Blues
Summary: Рот Азирафеля обжигал. Но не так же, как адский огонь, разрушительный и жестокий, прожигавший насквозь все, чего только касался. Некая скрытая часть естества Азирафеля проводила грозный заряд эфирного электричества подобно воде, проводящей ток. Все это казалось чем-то настолько внешним, принадлежащим только Небесам, чем-то настолько непохожим на часть того Азирафеля, что прожил здесь, на Земле, вместе с Кроули шесть тысяч лет — осторожный, и добрый, и склонный к пустячным заботам.И однако же все это время Небеса были здесь, за чертой его губ.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Освященная земля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consecrated Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349538) by [equestrianstatue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/pseuds/equestrianstatue). 



Когда Азирафель поцеловал его — губы кололо.

Если бы тот поцелуй совершился иначе — если бы только Кроули сам на него решился, если бы это ему самому хватило отчаяния и безрассудства для этого шага, скажем, в ночь после Апокалипсиса, или пять десятков лет тому назад, или пять десятков десятилетий тому назад — возможно, тогда он понял бы, что происходит.

В конце концов, поцелуй в этом случае был бы другим. Он был бы последней надеждой и крайней мерой, чем-то, что не имеет названия, воплощенной нуждой и жаждой. Кроули сжал бы Азирафеля в руках, лишая возможности двигаться, вплел бы пальцы в волосы ангела и разомкнул языком его губы, прорываясь сквозь изумленный дрожащий выдох, чтобы Азирафель наконец-то поддался, и вцепился в его пиджак, и целовал бы в ответ, пока оба они не лишились бы напрочь дыхания, растрепанные, с влагой на губах — и тогда Кроули просто не смог бы этого не заметить.

Но по целому ряду причин Кроули этого так и не сделал. И теперь — в теплом и приглушенном, наполовину священном мерцании света в задней комнате книжного магазина Азирафель целовал его. _Азирафель_ целовал _его_ , именно в этом порядке. Его губы касались губ Кроули бережно и вопросительно, касались так, что черное сердце демона изнывало от древней, забытой нежности. Поцелуй напоминал вежливый стук по закрытой двери — «Здравствуй, я не хотел бы тревожить тебя, просто дай мне понять, не будешь ли ты возражать, если я…»

Кроули отстранился от него, пораженный — не то чтобы что-то было способно его поразить, и не то чтобы то, что случилось, не являлось по сути своей одной из наименее странных вещей в истории мира.

— Мой дорогой, — начал Азирафель. Вид его был виноватым. — Мне ужасно жаль, я не хотел переступать…

— Нет, — перебил его Кроули, — дело не в этом. Я просто…

Он сделал резкий вдох. Его губы покалывало, словно по ним очень бережно пробежали наждачкой. В горле у него пересохло.

— Прости. Ты можешь… Можешь это повторить?

Азирафель улыбнулся, и в комнате стало светлее — и он повторил.

***

Кроули никогда не случалось видеть, чтобы Азирафель кого-то карал, однако он заставал его в мыслях об этом. Взятие Константинополя. Невольничий рынок в Чарльстоне. Облава на бары в Сохо. Кроули чувствовал в воздухе этот особенный привкус — металлический звон ослепительно грозной молнии, что так и не ударила, отголосок бури, что миновала, так и не разыгравшись.

Пожалуй, Кроули это страшило — где-то глубоко, на уровне инстинкта. При том, что самого Азирафеля он страшиться никак не мог — Азирафеля, который задумчиво поджимал свои губы, и взволнованно теребил на пальце кольцо, и никогда не давал этой буре воли. В конце концов, он был отправлен на Землю, чтобы хранить людей — так говорил он сам. Его работой было спасать их, даже когда они нуждались в спасении друг от друга. Кроули мог бы ввернуть, что — насколько он помнит — Азирафель был отправлен на Землю хранить врата, но почему-то так и не стал отмечать это вслух.

Эта угроза божественного возмездия внушала тревогу, но оставалась далекой. Она шепотом пробегала вдоль позвоночника Кроули, приподнимала волосы у него на загривке, заставляла его дышать тяжелей, невольно испытывать облегчение, сознавая, что это его не коснется.

Он совершенно не ожидал найти что-то подобное этому чувству здесь, под мягкими очертаниями человеческого тела Азирафеля. Не ожидал, что после нескольких дней целомудренных и бережных поцелуев, что покалывали кожу Кроули, поражая ее своей неразбавленной нежностью, Азирафель задумчиво проговорит — «Я думал, быть может, мы можем попробовать… Знаешь…» — и поцелует его совершенно иначе, смешав воедино ненужное им дыхание, открыв языку Кроули путь за черту его губ, в чистый жар его рта.

Жар — это было верное слово. Возможно. На самом деле верного слова в человеческой речи не существовало, ибо ощущение это не было человеческим. Рот Азирафеля обжигал. Но не так же, как адский огонь, разрушительный и жестокий, прожигавший насквозь все, чего только касался. Некая скрытая часть естества Азирафеля проводила грозный заряд эфирного электричества подобно воде, проводящей ток. Все это казалось чем-то настолько внешним, принадлежащим только _Небесам_ , чем-то настолько непохожим на часть того Азирафеля, что прожил здесь, на Земле, вместе с Кроули шесть тысяч лет — осторожный, и добрый, и склонный к пустячным заботам.

И однако же все это время Небеса были здесь, за чертой его губ.

Кроули отпрянул прочь, задыхаясь. Его тело, очевидно, отчаявшись вогнать этот опыт в рамки человеческого восприятия, отозвалось максимально конкретным и напряженным образом.

— Кроули, — взволнованно начал Азирафель, но Кроули предупреждающе вскинул руку.

— Нет, — произнес он, — Прости. Порядок. Это просто…

— Нервы, — Азирафель кивнул с понимающим видом.

— Нет, не _нервы_ , — тут же отрезал Кроули, который, конечно, не собирался никак объясняться, но и оставить Азирафеля с таким заключением точно не мог. Если было в мире место, где он точно не смог бы нервничать, так это здесь, в задней комнате книжного магазина, напоминавшей причудливо загроможденный шкаф. Кипы журналов и театральных программ, и газеты, раскрытые на страницах с кроссвордами, окружали их, разбросанные тут и там, возвышались над примитивным старым компьютером, который Кроули навязал Азирафелю в бурный период ажиотажа вокруг интернета, к искреннему замешательству ангела. — С чего бы мне нервничать?

— Я не знаю, — откликнулся Азирафель, — может быть…

Но к тому времени Кроули уже возвращался к нему, оттесняя к стене. Он позволил их телам медленно соприкоснуться по всей длине, позволил себе неспешно втереться в пространство между бедрами ангела.

— Я не знал, интересно ли это тебе, — проговорил Азирафель с явным восторгом в голосе.

— Интересно? Ангел, на какой ты был планете — как мне может быть не интересно?

— Я не был уверен, что это, — уточнил Азирафель, очевидно, имея в виду тот самый «максимально конкретный и напряженный образ», — вполне твое.

— Азирафель, я же _демон_. Это в принципе часть должностной инструкции.

— Вот именно. Я волновался, что для тебя это просто работа. Не увлечение.

— Эм-м, — отозвался Кроули, стараясь не слишком задумываться о балансе работы и увлечений в собственной жизни. — Знаешь, я сильно подозреваю, что я теперь безработный, поэтому…

Он плавно качнулся вперед слитным змеиным движением, перекатив по спине и бедрам тугую волну, так, что его «максимально конкретный образ» на мгновение оказался прижат к бедру Азирафеля.

Азирафель отозвался одобрительным «м-м-м», улыбнувшись, подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать его губы. Потянулся ладонью вниз, чтобы коснуться Кроули сквозь брюки, очертить его контуры пальцами. Поцелуй был коротким, закрытым, но ощущение от двойного прикосновения оказалось — неописуемым. Кроули не был уверен, что звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, вообще когда-либо слышали на Земле.

— Ты не против? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Не _против_ ли я, — издевательски выдохнул Кроули, едва справляясь с дыханием, нетерпеливо избавляясь от ремня.

Он не возражал. Он совершенно не возражал против той немыслимой обстоятельности, с которой Азирафель касался его ниже пояса, словно ученый-исследователь. Против того, как он бережно вел пальцами вдоль его члена, будто бы вдоль корешка какой-нибудь книги. Когда он наконец-то сомкнул ладонь, хватка была настолько свободной, что Кроули, уронивший голову ему на плечо, прорычал, «Да хватит уже…»

— Да, конечно, — немедленно отозвался Азирафель, словно даже и не собирался его дразнить. Может, он и правда не собирался. Возможно, он просто был заинтригован, заносил впечатления в мысленный каталог даже в эту минуту. Кроули крепко держал в руках бедра Азирафеля, пока тот вел своей теплой и мягкой ладонью вверх по длине. Тихо шипел сквозь зубы, подаваясь навстречу. Свободная ладонь Азирафеля опустилась Кроули на затылок с совершенно невыносимой нежностью. Кроули вновь вскинул голову.

— Ох, как зря мы не сделали этого раньше, — проговорил Азирафель. Глаза у него сияли.

— Да, — хрипло выдавил Кроули, пытаясь звучать хладнокровно, — могли бы… после того, как родился мальчишка…

— М-м-м, — согласился Азирафель, — Или во время войны, когда не было света. Или в суде у Карла Великого. Или… ох, а помнишь, как в старых добрых Афинах…

Кроули помнил. Он помнил, как Азирафель шел по садам Академии, погруженный в беседу со стариканом-философом, так же, как помнил Азирафеля везде: магнетически притягательной точкой света. В те давние времена они никогда не искали друг друга. Их дороги пересекались словно бы сами собой. Какое-то время он даже считал это чистой случайностью.

Азирафель приник к его шее губами, впечатывая в нее поцелуй, влажный и раскаленный, как белая вспышка, и тело Кроули, озадаченное до отчаяния, содрогнулось в мгновенном оргазме.

Когда к нему вернулась способность замечать хоть что-то вокруг, Азирафель с довольной улыбкой перебирал его волосы, наверняка приводя их в непотребный вид, и бормотал нечто о дорогом Ките Марлоу — нечто, что Кроули вынужден будет просить повторить, намного поздней и намного детальней.

Кроули с силой втянул воздух в легкие, возвращая себе равновесие. Боль, что расцвела в его коже пониже уха, была преходящей, уже исчезала, и он ощущал себя свободней, вальяжней, расслабленней. Он поднял взгляд на Азирафеля, который улыбался ему и сиял — метафорически, но и буквально тоже, едва заметно. Когда Кроули сжал его пах в ладони, он мгновенно подался вперед, прижимаясь теснее, и проговорил, «Хорошо».

У Кроули были теории. Казалось разумным проверить их. Азирафель был прав — это было весьма хорошо, это даже тянуло на нечто Хорошее, когда Кроули наконец добрался ладонью до кожи, и обвил свои пальцы вокруг его плоти, чтобы вырвать из Азирафеля его наслаждение. Он никогда не думал, он даже не представлял… нет, технически он представлял Азирафеля таким — распаленным, и жаждущим, и покорным его рукам. Вот только он ожидал, что природа его личного удовлетворения будет совсем иной — будет больше походить на растление, искушение на святотатство, на падение ангела от его руки. Он не знал, как назвать то, что происходило теперь.

Азирафель кончил, запрокинув голову к стене и исторгнув из глубины горла тихий стон — и это, как Кроули и ожидал, было больно. На пальцы, на тыльную сторону его ладони попало лишь несколько капель, но они обжигали ослепительной, пылающей волной. Кроули встретил ее сквозь сжатые зубы, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. Впрочем, веки Азирафеля были опущены, так что раскрытие ему все равно не грозило.

Кроули позволил семени оставаться у него на ладони так долго, насколько хватало сил, плавно сжимая и разжимая кулак. Первый всплеск боли быстро утих, оставив за собой смесь из щекочущей слабости и дискомфорта. Его кожа была точно на иголках — небесных иголках. Это было вполне терпимо.

Он уже собирался потребовать у ангела платок, предполагая по опыту, что у того их в эту самую минуту найдется приблизительно от трех до четырех. И вдруг осознал: ну уж нет, лучше проверить сейчас, прежде, чем… — и поднял ладонь к губам, касаясь ее языком, ощущая на вкус. Семя Азирафеля осело у него на языке, точно некая нечестивая смесь из абсента и антифриза — доля секунды тотальной агонии, быстро сошедшей на нет. Он сглотнул, и остатки ее растворились. Кроули мимолетно подумал о силах тьмы, поглощающих свет. Или крохотной искре чего-то хорошего в нем. Вопрос перспективы.

Азирафель взирал на него таким взглядом, словно Кроули сделал нечто, что по идее должно вызвать у ангела неодобрение — но не вызывает. Впрочем, справедливости ради, именно так ангел смотрел на него основную часть времени. Азирафель приподнял брови. Кроули повел плечом в ответ.

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю?

— О чем же?

— Я считаю, нам просто необходимо напиться. Прямо сейчас. Знаешь, максимально мощно вдарить.

— Какая прекрасная мысль, — откликнулся Азирафель и подтянул свои брюки.

***  


Тысячи лет человеческой истории окружали их, взирая на Кроули вниз с книжных полок. Мифы, легенды, войны, поэзия, пророчества. Кулинария. Садоводство. Между прочим, немало научной фантастики — дань временам.

Кроули стоял на коленях перед ними всеми, а точней, перед Азирафелем. Одной рукой он держал ангела за бедро, а второй сжимал его рубашку, убирая мешавшую ткань прочь с дороги. Азирафель, наполовину стоя, наполовину откинувшись на подлокотник дивана, шептал Кроули литанию непристойно добрых слов, и медленно источал непрерывный поток влажной святости демону в рот.

Кроули тщательно спланировал этот шаг, и весьма осознанно позаботился о тактическом преимуществе. За окном стоял субботний полдень, но дверь магазина минутами раньше с треском захлопнулась, и знак на ней решительно сменился на «закрыто». (На самом деле, как выяснится позже, в пылу момента дверь заодно произвела на свет три дополнительных знака «закрыто» и знак об угрозе для жизни). За тихими и изумленными вздохами Азирафеля, полными удовольствия и одобрения, можно было расслышать летящую с улицы музыку лета: друзья, и туристы, и парочки, баристы на перекурах, далекие вспышки смеха. Грохот разбитого стекла в баре неподалеку. Кроули не мог увидеть тени людей, минующих окна за закрытыми ставнями, но ощущал их чутьем.

Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. От Азирафеля пахло пылью, и чаем, и сахаром, а подо всем этим растекалась глубокая, теплая нота его возбуждения. Одна его ладонь обвилась вокруг щеки Кроули, вторая покоилась у него на макушке. Побивая все рекорды по недосказанности, он лаконично произнес: «Ого».

Жжение на языке у Кроули было горьким, как грех, но по крайней мере ему не нужно было слишком печься о механике процесса. Некоторые вещи давались намного проще, когда не нужно было прилагать усилий, а точней — когда усилие было метафизическим, а не физическим. Кроули расслабил челюсть, и представил себе, как забирает член Азирафеля весь целиком, глубоко — и действительно взял его именно так.

Азирафель испустил высокий, отрывистый звук.

— Ох, — глухо выдохнул он, когда Кроули расправил язык, а затем сглотнул, позволяя горлу стянуться совершенно нечеловеческим образом. — Ох, это просто…

Кроули вжался ртом, и всей своей сущностью, ближе, немыслимо ближе. Его пальцы крепче сжались на рубашке Азирафеля, а пальцы Азирафеля — в его волосах. Кроули знал кое-что о скорости и эффективности.

— Думаю, нам стоит пойти… — проговорил Азирафель с ощутимым усилием, — наверх, или…

Но Кроули и не думал останавливаться, и продолжал так долго, как Азирафель, по его рассчетам, мог выдержать. Или почти так долго — до тех пор, пока мышцы бедер Азирафеля не начали подрагивать, пока его пальцы не сжали волосы Кроули крепко и судорожно. Увы, не до боли — а жаль, потому что это могло бы отвлечь его от другого источника боли.

Кроули снова открыл глаза и скользнул назад плавным змеиным движением, и Азирафель шумно вдохнул, когда воздух коснулся его влажной плоти.

— Кроули, — выдохнул он, — если ты дашь мне минуту…

Кроули не дал. Он обернул ладонь вокруг основания члена Азирафеля, и склонился к нему, чтобы коснуться головки затрепетавшим языком, выверенно и порочно — и Азирафель содрогнулся, и схватился за подлокотник, напрягшись до последнего мускула.

Если Кроули знал Азирафеля — а он его знал — те части сознания ангела, которые еще не оказались похищены его языком, должны были к этой минуте уже безнадежно рассеяться вместе с пылинками в воздухе, что окружал их. Последние мимолетные мысли, должно быть, метались между закрытой дверью магазина и стопкой первых изданий Форстера, опасно качавшихся неподалеку от левой ноги Кроули — и, что важнее всего, у ангела не осталось уже ни частицы внимания, чтобы увидеть, что он сделает с Кроули через мгновение.

Азирафель задохнулся на вдохе, и Кроули снова накрыл его ртом за миг до того, как он кончил.

Кроули был подготовлен, и все же он не поперхнулся только на чистом усилии воли. Он ощущал себя так, словно его промывали светом насквозь, насильно отбеливали. Азирафель, пульсируя, излился ему на язык, а затем прожег его горло. Кроули крепко зажмурил глаза, заставляя себя удерживать губы открытым и мягким кольцом. Он чувствовал, как все его тело исходит ознобом, ощущал, как кричат, протестуя, те части него, что имели чисто демоническую природу, столкнувшись с вторжением глубокой, подкожной сущности ангела. Он ощутил уже знакомое головокружение, а за ним — неизбежный всплеск возбуждения.

Когда все закончилось, Кроули остался там, где был, еще на пару мгновений, прежде чем выпустить член Азирафеля. Глаза у него слезились. Он прижался лицом к мягкой плоти его бедра, крепко сжав зубы. Позволил боли превратиться в зуд, позволил пальцам Азирафеля осторожно спуститься вниз по его голове, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

— Кроули, — снова произнес Азирафель, и в голосе его слышались шок, изумление и восторг — всего понемногу.

Кроули сморщил нос, мимолетно жалея, что на нем нет очков, понадеялся на лучшее и открыл глаза. Когда он поднял взгляд, Азирафель взирал на него с выражением полного безмыслия и обожания.

— Это было ужасно коварно с твоей стороны, — заметил он, пока Кроули поднимался на ноги.

— Должен же я держать марку, — повел плечом Кроули, и голос его звучал почти так же ровно, как он надеялся.

— М-м, — откликнулся Азирафель, не упоминая о том, что оба они в эти дни никому ничего не должны, если только сами того не желают. Он опустил взгляд на пах Кроули, где брюки демона с гордостью презентовали миру тот факт, что под ними скрывался болезненно твердый стояк. — Мой дорогой, — выдохнул он, — я буду… ох, очень рад ответить тебе…

— Не надо, — отозвался Кроули слишком поспешно, несмотря на то, что при одном только взгляде — храни его Люцифер — на рот Азирафеля, при одной только мысли о том, как он тесно прижался бы к плоти, какую агонию принесли бы ему эти губы, и неизвестно еще, смог бы он вообще пережить такой опыт — при одной только мысли об этом кожу его опаляло горячей волной шока, нужды и стыда.

Вид ангела выражал удивление и озадаченность, пока Кроули не добавил:   
— Я просто… я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

Взгляд Азирафеля смягчился, и он выдохнул — «Ох», и звучал так довольно, что Кроули вдруг ощутил себя виноватым, помимо всего прочего — за ложь. Пускай это и не было ложью в прямом смысле слова. Он ведь действительно хотел, чтобы Азирафель поцеловал его, он желал этого прямо сейчас в той же мере, в которой желал этого… сколько? Видимо, шесть тысяч лет. Все эти тысячелетия, что он неспешно кружил вокруг этого забавного, суетливого, дружелюбного ангелочка, наслаждаясь отчасти воинственным звоном их метафорических клинков, отчасти — менее метафорическим звоном бокалов, и разговорами, что прихотливо петляли, уводя далеко за пределы тысячи и одной ночей. Ему всегда нравился Азирафель. Но мысль о том, что ему нравилось то, чем тот _являлся_ , что какая-то надорванная нить его души тянула его к этой опасной, бездонной пропасти милосердия, была… тревожной. Слабо выражаясь.

Кроули действительно хотел, чтобы Азирафель поцеловал его, именно так — глубоко, и мягко, и сладостно, он хотел, чтобы пронзительный вкус заново жалящей его язык слюны смешался с остатками горького жжения семени. Он хотел, чтобы ангел целовал его, пока рот его не потеряет остатки чувствительности, и пока он, содрогаясь, не кончит тому в ладонь.

***  


Кроули научил себя видеть сны где-то во втором тысячелетии до Рождества Христова, из чистого любопытства. Время от времени по долгу службы ему приходилось проникать в человеческое бессознательное, кроме того — он регулярно наблюдал за людьми странную склонность описывать сны самым подробным и красочным образом буквально любому, кто согласится выслушивать это. Разумеется, ему хотелось знать, в чем соль всей этой шумихи.

Для демона обнаружить в себе подсознание было отчасти сродни человеческому прохождению пубертата. В обоих случаях имело место слегка тревожное открытие: ты управляешь собой далеко не так полноправно, как думал раньше. Кроули с удивлением обнаружил, что снятся ему, как правило, вещи, которые наяву казались незначительными — однако какие-то закоулки его сознания сохраняли их абсолютно без его ведома, готовясь выложить эти обрывки, словно колоду карт, перед его озадаченным взором. В самый первый раз ему приснилось, как строился Кносский дворец. Однако если в реальности он наблюдал за строительством издалека, из-под тени древесной кроны, то в сновидении он сам бродил по залам недостроенного здания. Он вел ладонью по стене и ощущал под пальцами грубый камень, а на затылке — жар полуденного солнца. Люди — чернорабочие — проходили мимо него, словно бы не замечая. Когда он проснулся, он обнаружил, что вещество сновидения трудно удерживать, что оно истончается и ускользает сквозь пальцы, которые до сих пор помнили шероховатость камней.

В то далекое время Кроули еще только начал приноравливаться к мысли, что он вполне способен совсем не делать того, что требовали от него Владыки Ада. Больше того, что он может по собственной воле творить нечто совершенно обратное, если ему просто лень, или если задача ему не по нраву. Но идея, согласно которой в существе его были не только части, лежавшие за пределами юрисдикции Главного Офиса, но и те, что лежали за пределами его _собственной_ юрисдикции, оказалась некоторым откровением.

Возможно, Кроули не был единственным демоном с подсознанием, но он был единственным, кто потрудился открыть для себя его существование. Он мог приказать себе спать без сновидений, но как правило, не видел в этом вреда. Порой во сне он вступал в интригующие беседы с людьми, которых никогда не встречал наяву, или посещал города, что давно лежали в руинах. Он рассматривал этот опыт как род когнитивных каникул.

Общей чертой всех снов, что когда-либо видел Кроули, было то, что все они касались исключительно его земного опыта. Это, как он полагал, было следствием человеческой природы самого феномена сновидений. Порой ему снились другие демоны или ангелы, хоть и нечасто — и всегда в своих земных обличиях. В какой-то период ему неоднократно снилось одно и то же: как он зачитывает Хастуру на кладбище убийственно скучный рабочий доклад, причем Кроули очень старался свернуть это дело, чтобы скорее уйти, хотя никогда не мог вспомнить потом, куда он спешил после кладбища. Разумеется, снова и снова в сновидениях его появлялся Азирафель. Как правило, тот читал книгу.

Вот почему, когда Кроули впервые увидел во сне Небеса, он первым делом решил, что действительно там оказался. Не вернулся туда, как в былые времена, в прежнем своем обличии, золотоглазый и белокрылый. Скорей — что его, должно быть, втащили туда за шиворот, а зачем — он не мог и представить. Мысль об этом была абсолютно беспрецедентной.

Должно быть, ему хотят огласить некое предупреждение. Или подвергнуть его наказанию — за то, что он сотворил с Азирафелем. Ну что же, он дважды имел дело с небесным правосудием, однажды — во имя Азирафеля. Он готов был сделать это еще раз.

Очень медленно и постепенно в Кроули вызревало чувство, словно бы что-то легло ему на затылок и держит на месте. Рука — и все же не рука. Ладонь, сотканная из света. На миг она обожгла его, как прочий небесный свет, но затем палящий ожог сменился прохладой, блаженной прохладой, что подобно бальзаму растекалась из центра его головы по его изможденному телу.

Кроули перестал дышать, не только из-за того, что в этом не было необходимости, но и потому, что ему стало очень, очень страшно. Что, если его вовсе не собирались наказывать, что, если его хотели… если его _грехи_ были…

Рука у него на затылке сменила обличие. Он осознал это сразу же, вопреки тому, что ощущение от нее практически не изменилось. Но теперь то была настоящая ладонь, и пальцы ее вплелись ему в волосы, и кроме того, Кроули снова мог пошевелить головой. Когда он поднял взгляд, сощурив глаза против света, он увидел, что рука принадлежит Азирафелю, ослепительно-яркому, в белоснежной трепещущей тоге, и взгляд его лучится синевой. Кроули открыл рот, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Азирафель улыбнулся ему.

Кроули рывком сел в постели, истекая потом. Простыни липли к его влажной коже. Он дышал тяжело, его сердце шумно стучало, разгоняя по телу адреналин, выброшенный из надпочечных желез. Все это были вполне человеческие телесные реакции на раздражитель. Была и еще одна. Простыни оказались липкими не только из-за пота.

Кроули воззрился на пятно, слегка пораженный, выравнивая дыхание. Он был знаком с концептом влажного сна по долгу профессии, но не по личному опыту. Он с удивлением понял, что ощущает смущение. Возможно, и эта реакция тоже была неким образом встроена в ДНК его тела. Впрочем, как он осознал, убирая со лба пряди влажных волос, стыд был связан не с физиологией этой реакции, а с тем, что ее спровоцировало.

Мог ли демон испытывать стыд? Он же был неспособен на это. Разве это не часть должностной инструкции? Что ж, возможно, способность вернулась к нему, когда его сняли с зарплаты.

Только закончив с принятием душа, одевшись и щелкнув пальцами, приводя постель в должный вид, Кроули запоздало задумался, чего должен стыдиться демон. Падения — или взгляда наверх.

***  


— Я никогда не думал, что все будет… так, — сказал Кроули, не позволяя той части мозга, которая обычно контролировала голосовой аппарат, вмешаться и остановить его.

Азирафель лежал в постели Кроули подле него — бледная кожа, удобная поза, мягкое облако светлых волос в ярком контрасте с угольно-черной подушкой. Вид его был совершенно расслабленным. Он раскрыл глаза, пробуждаясь от некоего небесного эквивалента пост-коитальной дремы, и отозвался негромким «Хм-м?»

— Я не думал, что ты будешь со мной вот таким, — расставил акценты Кроули. — Я думал, что это будет казаться тебе… запретным. Ты знаешь… грехом. Поэтому я ожидал, что все будет… сложней. Для тебя.

— О, я так не думаю, — Азирафель, слегка поерзав, обернулся к нему лицом. — Похоть есть грех, технически. Однако определение этого слова существенно более узкое, чем можно предположить.

— М-м, — согласился Кроули с полуусмешкой, — особенно если его намеренно сузить.

— Тебе прекрасно известно, — серьезно ответил Азирафель, впрочем, тоже не пряча улыбку, — что любовь священна, и что определения этого слова как раз-таки крайне многообразны.

— Твои определения.

— Мои, — задумчиво отозвался Азирафель. — Ну что же. Вот тебе и ответ.

— Значит, все-таки увлечение? — спросил Кроули, вновь успешно избегая вмешательства мозга. — Или работа?

— О, нечто строго личное. Ты же знаешь, какие они там, наверху. Ты не можешь всерьез представлять себе что-то подобное в виде задания… — уголки его губ дрогнули с явным оттенком веселья. — Но ты знаешь, людей ведь так просто любить, разве нет? И поэтому я всегда думал… Не то чтобы я стал отчитываться о подобном, но если все это дарило кому-то немного счастья, делало чей-то день ярче — значит, это _почти_ работа.

Кроули не удержался от смешка.

— О, ну конечно.

— Так и было!

— Но с демоном. Это уж точно должно быть запретным.

Азирафель задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Знаешь, не то чтобы где-нибудь сказано… Нет никаких непреложных законов на этот счет.

— А знаешь, что думаю я?

— Подозреваю, что скоро узнаю.

— Если бы только существовало, — медленно произнес Кроули, и голос его вполне отражал то восхищение, что он испытывал, — такое правило, настоящий закон, честное слово, ты бы нашел в нем лазейку прежде, чем кто-нибудь даже успел бы его записать и провозгласить Словом Божиим.

— Ох, я прошу тебя, дело совсем не в _лазейках_ , а в том…

— Чтобы никто ничего не увидел.

— Чтобы ничто никому не вредило, — закончил Азирафель, вскинув брови.

— Сдается мне, — усмехнулся Кроули, — что ты преуспел бы в моей работе получше меня.

— Сдается мне, что ты меня провоцируешь, — кротко заметил Азирафель.

— Нет, я просто…

Не то чтобы Кроули был совершенно застигнут врасплох, по понятным причинам — просто это было неожиданно. А ведь он был хорош в том, чтобы знать, чего ожидать от Азирафеля — по крайней мере, был хорош в этом раньше. Азирафель склонился к нему, не давая ему среагировать, и быстрым, щекочущим прикосновением лизнул в основание шеи. Это был неприметный и нежный участок кожи, и Кроули не успел подготовиться к яркой, пронзительной, словно игла, боли на кончике языка Азирафеля. Он вскинул плечи, очень тихо шипя сквозь зубы. Наполовину отвернувшись, он непроизвольно подался назад — а после замер в полной неподвижности.

— Кроули, — произнес Азирафель спустя мгновение тишины, и тон его голоса, медленный и необычный, больше всего напоминал раскат грома.

— М-м? — как можно более невозмутимо откликнулся Кроули.

— Что это было?

Прежде чем заново обернуться к Азирафелю, Кроули постарался придать себе максимально невинный вид. Он надеялся, что ангел может оценить заключенную в этом иронию.

— Что — «это»?

— _Это_.

Азирафель не выглядел так, как Кроули больше всего опасался: обеспокоенным. По крайней мере, не только. Возможно, беспокойству было место. Но в целом его выражение было задумчиво-собранным, глаза его были сощурены, губы поджаты. В мудром сознании ангела явно закручивались последние винтики. Он словно уловил недостающий ключ к разгадке головоломки на газетной странице.

Разумеется, Азирафель должен был догадаться — это было вопросом времени. Кроули знал это с первого дня, он же не был глупцом. И Азирафель, что существенно, тоже им не был. И все-таки Кроули очень рассчитывал прежде, чем это случится, подготовить себе некий словесный фундамент. Чтобы суметь объяснить ему все. Объяснить, что все было… в порядке. Вот только ему не хватило времени, чтобы выдумать сносные объяснения.

Придется импровизировать. Что ж, это было ведущим принципом всех его действий в последние тысячелетия, и он неплохо справлялся.

Он сделал вдох.

— Штука в том, — начал он. Это было мощным вступлением. — Штука в том, что… хм-м. Ты немного…

Кроули перевернулся на спину, потому что смотреть в голубые глаза Азирафеля стало вдруг тяжеловато. Внутренним взором он снова увидел ангела так, как видел его в своем сновидении о Небесах, а затем — стоящим подле Александрийской библиотеки, а затем — на другом конце длинного прохода между рядами в церкви, во время Блицкрига. Он задумчиво коснулся верхней губы языком, а затем улыбнулся краем рта.

— Знаешь. Как по пляжу босиком.

Было слышно, как Азирафель приоткрывает рот, был слышен его мягкий вдох. Кроули не спешил оборачиваться.

— Вот как, — откликнулся Азирафель спустя миг. — Ты имеешь в виду…

— Не весь ты целиком, — уточнил Кроули. — Эм-м… части тебя.

— Части меня, — повторил Азирафель.

— Ты это знал? — спросил Кроули, и вопрос его прозвучал настолько обыденно, что ему почти захотелось смеяться.

Последовала пауза.

— Я знал, что есть что-то, о чем ты мне не говоришь, — осторожно ответил Азирафель.

— Ну что же. Теперь говорю.

По голосу Азирафеля было совсем не похоже, чтобы тот был… встревожен, или расстроен, или задет, хотя по идее ему полагалось звучать приблизительно так. С другой стороны, Азирафелю порой удавалось хранить ауру неземного покоя в минуты особенного напряжения. Не всегда. Но порой, когда это имело значение.

Кроули наконец обернулся к нему — дискомфорт от того, что он не видел его лица, начинал перевешивать дискомфорт от альтернативы. Азирафель взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил он.

— Я думал, ты будешь встревожен. Расстроен. Я думал, что ты остановишься.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что тебе это нравится? — сразил его Азирафель.

Где-то в самом центре Кроули нечто подобное хрупкой, шершавой, потаенной устричной раковине дало трещину, приоткрывая темную, мягкую и постыдную сердцевину. Это было больно.

— Потому что не знаю, почему мне это нравится, — проговорил Кроули, и этот ответ вдруг оказался более честным, чем он рассчитывал.

— Ох, — откликнулся Азирафель. — Что ж. Знаешь, это… не плохо.

Кроули пришлось потратить мгновение, чтобы удостовериться, что это не сарказм.

— Не плохо?

— Если бы мы понимали все, — медленно произнес Азирафель, — о мире, даже о себе самих, мы бы… знаешь, мы стали бы Господом Богом. Не так ли? И мне бы это совсем не пришлось по душе.

— Нет, — тихо откликнулся Кроули. — Полагаю, что нет.

Азирафель втянул в себя воздух и проговорил: 

— Значит, части меня.

— Да.

Протянутая рука Азирафеля замерла ладонью вверх над неприкрытой грудью Кроули.

— Могу я…?

Кроули кивнул, и позволил Азирафелю накрыть его сердце ладонью, и произнес:

— Не кожа. Она в полном порядке. Обычная.

— Ох. Понятно.

— Только когда ты… эм-м. Твой рот, твой язык — когда они где-то на мне. И когда ты кончаешь, это…

— Понятно, — повторил Азирафель ровным голосом, хотя его рот приобрел невеселый изгиб, и он убрал ладонь с груди Кроули. Тот догадывался, что ангел, должно быть, перебирает воспоминания о том, как беспечно выцеловывал мочку уха Кроули, о поцелуях сразу после пробуждения, о том, как он кончал тому в горло. — Ох, Кроули, я… — проговорил Азирафель, и на этот раз в его голосе слышалось то, чего Кроули больше всего опасался. Изумление. Сожаление.

— Не надо, — прервал его Кроули. — Все хорошо.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что _хорошо_ …

— Но как есть. Поэтому не надо.

— Знаешь, мне не очень нравится мысль о том, что я причиняю тебе боль, — проговорил Азирафель, чуть помедлив. Эта фраза, казалось, повисла в воздухе над постелью, тяжелая, словно сомнения.

— Я знаю, — ответил Кроули. Позволил и этим словам необратимо впитаться в эфир. — Но…

— На что это похоже?

— Ты имеешь в виду, когда…

— Именно.

— Ну, — начал Кроули, гадая, как, черт возьми, находясь на Земле, описать нечто, что не могло быть вполне земным ощущением. — Зависит от того, что происходит. Иногда это просто покалывание. Иногда… что-то более сильное.

Азирафель кивнул ему — да, продолжай. Кроули вздохнул.

— Это напоминает ожог. На коже, но кроме нее… — он нехотя проделал неразборчивый жест поблизости от виска, гадая, передает ли он этим хоть что-то. — Я не знаю. Ожог — это тоже не очень-то верное слово.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — тихо отозвался Азирафель.

— На самом деле, — продолжил Кроули, — все это может быть просто ошибкой при переводе. Тело не знает, что делать… с тобой. И наугад выбирает: ага, будем чувствовать боль. Хороший выбор в чрезвычайной ситуации. Для людей обычно так и есть.

— Но ты… — осторожно произнес Азирафель. Он сглотнул. — Тебе это нравится, это тебя…

— Возбуждает, да, — Кроули снова воззрился на потолок.

— А с людьми, ты когда-нибудь… Тебе нравилось что-то подобное?

— Это вряд ли. Я никогда и не думал об этом. Человеку пришлось бы неслабо так постараться, чтобы причинить мне боль. Так что повода не было.

— А ты причинял боль кому-то?

Кроули резко обернулся к нему.

— Нет, я…

— Кто этого хотел? — уточнил Азирафель.

— Нет, — повторил Кроули, на этот раз медленнее. — Меня это не привлекало.

— Да. Конечно. Просто уточняю.

«Людей так легко любить», сказал ему Азирафель. Легко ли? Было достаточно просто находить в них нечто, что вызывало симпатию, и даже восхищение. Было легко проводить с ними время. Иногда Кроули практиковал искушения с плотским уклоном в рамках работы, но не всегда. Порой, в ходе тысячелетий, он ощущал беспокойство, фрустрацию или банальную скуку. Отвлекал сам себя при помощи тела, позволял ему желать вещей, которых тому полагалось желать по природе. Это было несложно. Вот только другой фактор в этом никак не участвовал.

Он задумался, каково это было бы — любить кого-то такой малый срок, как столетие. Десятилетие. Ночь или две. Любовь к Азирафелю была константой, но Кроули не описал бы это чувство, как легкое.

— Короче, — произнес он, ощущая, как тяжесть этого разговора давит на него со всех сторон, и сделал в сторону Азирафеля нарочито-небрежный жест рукой, — я не знаю, баг это или фича. Дефект в механизме или встроенный предохранитель. Но если все это задумано как большой космический знак «Руки прочь» — что ж, работает так себе, верно? — он позволил себе ухмыльнуться. — Еще один шедевр рекламы от Бога в стиле «Не ешь это яблоко», ты не находишь?

— Я не знаю, — откликнулся Азирафель.

— Кстати, я начинаю к этому привыкать. Возможно, я наработаю иммунитет. Вообще перестану чувствовать это. Кто знает.

— Возможно, — согласился Азирафель, хотя выглядел он не особенно убежденным.

— В общем, пока не попробуем — не узнаем.

Это было уже такой откровенной манипуляцией, что Азирафель рассмеялся ему — тихий, теплый, мимолетный звук.

— Знаешь, у нас есть еще миллиарды вещей, которыми можно заняться вдвоем. Целый мир.

— О, я так не думаю, — ответил Кроули крайне серьезно. — Нет. Не в ближайшее время.

Честно говоря, если Кроули в обозримые сроки не выяснит, как позволить Азирафелю трахнуть его — и не свихнуться при этом, он может с тем же успехом расписаться в своем экзистенциальном поражении и выйти в окошко. В последний момент он все же решил не озвучивать этого вслух.

— Что ж, — произнес Азирафель. Он снова склонился к нему, шурша покрывалами и простынями, остановился в дюйме от губ Кроули, устремляя взгляд вниз и задумчиво смаргивая. — Ох, Кроули…

— Продолжай, — прервал его Кроули, задевая губами чужие. — Я переживу.

Азирафель поцеловал его осторожнее, чем когда-либо, так осторожно, как не целовал даже тогда, в самый первый раз, невесомо, не размыкая губ. Кроули едва мог почувствовать их на своих. Он поднял ладонь, задевая пальцами мягкие волосы Азирафеля, его щеку, его висок — непростительно, дьявольски нежное прикосновение. Приоткрывая рот, он ощутил, как Азирафель отвечает тем же, ощутил знакомый священный жар, от которого закручивалось в спираль нечто у основания позвоночника.

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и сказал: «Сильней».

С мгновение Азирафель смотрел на него, а затем подчинился. Он обвил ладонью шею Кроули, перебирая короткие волосы у основания черепа, а затем подался вперед и поцеловал его совершенно безжалостно. Медленно и глубоко, языком, раскаленным, скользящим, выбивая из Кроули дрожь. И Кроули вдруг осознал — ему больше незачем притворяться. Он позволил тихому стону болезненной жажды соскользнуть с его губ и пропасть за губами Азирафеля, легко, как дыханию.

Азирафель отстранился и снова взглянул на него. Кроули ощущал, как по коже его растекается жаркий румянец, ощущал на губах жжение влаги, оставленной Азирафелем, пылающий след его рта. Всем его телом овладевало болезненное напряжение, грудь тяжело и часто вздымалась. Он прикрыл глаза. И не стал ничего скрывать. Позволил Азирафелю увидеть.

— Ох, — тихо повторил Азирафель. Кроули услышал медленный шорох движения, ощутил, как матрас изогнулся под весом по-новому, и когда он открыл глаза, Азирафель сидел вплотную к нему и взирал на него сверху вниз.

Ангел склонился к нему и прижался губами к тому же участку кожи чуть выше ключицы Кроули, любовно, неспешно терзая его языком. Дыхание Кроули сбилось в его гортани, между ног дрогнул член, и кажется, с губ его снова сорвался несдержанный звук.

— Ты же скажешь мне, — проговорил Азирафель, нависая над ним с широко распахнутыми глазами, — если тебе будет слишком?

— Ага, — хрипло выдохнул Кроули сквозь зубы. Он лгал.

Конечно, Кроули знал, что Азирафель догадается. И конечно, он крепко надеялся, что тот продолжит делить с ним постель после того, как узнает всю правду. Но к чему он совершенно не был готов, так это к разнице между побочным эффектом и целенаправленным действием. Он знал, как смириться с линией ласковых, жалящих поцелуев, которыми Азирафель покрывал его грудь — но не с тем фактом, что ангел в точности знает, что они с ним творят. Азирафель нависал над ним мягкими контурами, выбирая, к чему прикоснуться теперь языком, а Кроули мог лишь извиваться под ним, прижатый к постели, объятый пламенем, лижущим плоть, возбужденный до полусмерти.

А затем Азирафель накрыл ртом один из его сосков, и Кроули едва не снесло с постели.

— О, — произнес Азирафель, касаясь губами кожи, с большим интересом в голосе. Он подышал на сосок, поцарапал его зубами, а затем приложился к нему всерьез, затянув его в губы.

Это было мучительно. Маленький участок плоти был подобен некоему передатчику, притянувшему молнию, от которой все тело Кроули прошивало разрядами страшной сияющей силы, насквозь и до кончиков пальцев. Челюсть его напряглась, вены наполнились жидким огнем, бедра беспомощно двигались на постели. Затем наступил блаженный момент пустоты, когда рот Азирафеля исчез, позволяя прохладному воздуху лечь на влажную кожу Кроули — а мгновенье спустя язык Азирафеля прижался к другому соску. С губ Кроули слетел непозволительно жалкий стон.

— Просто замечательно, — выдохнул Азирафель таким тоном, словно советовал литературным ценителям на удивление славный научный труд. Он скользнул взглядом по телу Кроули, вниз, туда, где живот его был напряжен, а член тяжелел, наливаясь. — Ох, Кроули, а смог бы ты… Как ты думаешь, смог бы ты кончить от этого?

— Эм-м, — отозвался Кроули, начинающий подозревать, что тело его забывает снабжать его мозг кислородом, — я… Господи, да, может быть…

— Ты хотел бы?

Кроули крепко зажмурил глаза.

— Я не знаю… да, что угодно. Да.

— Ты мог бы коснуться себя, — выдохнул Азирафель, и Кроули на мгновенье лишился дыхания от этой идеи, ее унизительной прелести — как он тесно сжимал бы себя и яростно двигал ладонью, пока Азирафель всего лишь касался бы языком его кожи, невесомо и сладостно. — Или — ох, я же и сам могу…

Азирафель потянулся вниз одной рукой, задевая член Кроули костяшками пальцев, и Кроули вслепую вскинул бедра.

— Вот так, — проговорил Азирафель, и вокруг плоти Кроули обвилось кольцо его ладони. Кроули испустил вздох облегчения, и Азирафель сжал его крепче, на той самой грани между приятным и грубым, что нравилась Кроули больше всего, и которую ангел в совершенстве освоил за эти недели. — Чудесно. Замечательно.

Кроули услышал тихий и влажный звук, и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Азирафель погружает два пальца свободной руки в собственный рот, а затем тянется ими… ох, черт. Азирафель пленил влажными пальцами один из его сосков, осторожно накрыл второй языком, и неспешно провел ладонью по всей длине его члена.

Между звездами на небосводе не было линий. Их создали люди, взглянув на бесчисленные точки света, разбросанные по черным пустотам небес, и сказав: «А давайте попробуем в них разобраться». Они не могли, разумеется. Им не дано было изведать масштабы вселенной, или ее тайный смысл — иначе они были бы ангелами. Но это никогда не заставляло их бросить попытки, не мешало им наносить на карты дороги от одного небесного тела к другому, немыслимо долгие, не мешало налагать свое крохотное представление о порядке на нечто большее, чем все, что им дано было когда-либо узнать. От точки до точки до точки — три места на Кроули, которых касался Азирафель, генерировали контур светового тока, ощущать который было едва ли не выше его сил. Потому что это ранило его, но и потому, что его словно бы добывали из глубины его самого, сотрясали его до самого древнего центра.

— Азирафель, — проговорил он глухо и хрипло — по крайней мере, рассчитывал это сказать. У него было ужасное подозрение, что на деле это было всего лишь набором звуков, что начинались с «А —», и что по меньшей мере один из них был стоном где-то в глубине его горла.

— Тебе… — вопросительно шепнул Азирафель, мягко дыша на грудь Кроули, — Ты хотел бы…

— Да, — выдавил Кроули, отвечая на все и любые вопросы. — Я хочу… еще, еще больше, ты можешь…

Какая-то часть него, потерявшая дар изъясняться, пыталась сказать: _Трахни меня, отсоси мне, коснись языком, что угодно, добей меня._ Он сам не знал, сможет ли выдержать это. Ему казалось, что кожа на нем может просто сгореть — и что оно того стоит.

Азирафель кивнул, и дыхание Кроули застряло у него в гортани. Влажные пальцы ангела оставили грудь Кроули и вернулись к его губам, покинули их увлажненными заново, двинулись вниз. Азирафель убрал сухую ладонь с его плоти, мимолетно прикусил губу, а затем провел концами двух влажных пальцев вдоль члена Кроули — от основания и до головки.

Кроули задохнулся бессвязным, пораженным стоном. Этот пламенный след заставил его тело содрогнуться от невероятной, отчаянной боли, вызвал дрожь напряжения в каждой мышце. Он попытался поймать ртом воздух и увидел, что прямо над ним нависает лицо Азирафеля, что ангел поймал его шею ниже затылка свободной рукой, удерживая его на месте, заглядывая в глаза.

— Дорогой, — шепнул он, бесконечно внимательный, — стоит ли мне…

— Сделай это еще, — с трудом выдавил Кроули.

Азирафель обернул его член ладонью, два его влажных пальца легли на плоть, словно клеймо, и Кроули вздрогнул, и задохнулся, и излился неудержимыми волнами ангелу на кулак.

Кроули долго лежал неподвижно, прикрыв глаза — так долго, что Азирафель успел провести ладонью по изгибу его бедра, осторожно и нежно, и даже исчезнуть на время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а потом вернуться, тихонько мурлыча какой-то мотив. Кроули чувствовал слабость, и отголоски боли, и до странности успокаивающую пустоту — такую, словно на короткий отрезок времени все ненужное в нем просто схлынуло прочь. Это было очень умиротворяющее чувство. Он не испытывал ничего похожего на желание или возможность двигаться или говорить до тех пор, пока Азирафель не шепнул — «Кроули, ты в порядке?»

— Ага, — Кроули наконец-то открыл глаза.

Азирафель одарил его теплой и мягкой улыбкой — тихой, сердечной, и при этом совершенно человеческой. У Кроули перехватило в груди.

— Прости, — выдавил он и попытался прочистить горло. — Я знаю, что тебе — если тебе это не по душе, мы можем…

— Все в порядке, — откликнулся Азирафель. А затем накрыл руку Кроули на постели своей, мягко сжимая ладонь.

Теряясь между тем, как ныло тело, между белым шумом в голове и напряженно стянутым горлом, Кроули с силой сглотнул и разрешил себе это принять. Его взгляд соскользнул прочь с лица Азирафеля, прошелся по пальцам ангела, которые переплелись с его собственными, устремился прочь, куда угодно…

— Ангел, — проговорил он, вытягивая слово из полуосушенного колодца себя самого. Член Азирафеля выглядывал из-за его бедра, налитой и тяжелый. — Ну что же, — Кроули освободил свои пальцы из бережной хватки ангела и пробежал ладонью по коже его бедра.

— Ох, Кроули, — голос Азирафеля выдавал его возбуждение, — тебе не обязательно. Это неважно…

— Заткнись, — отозвался Кроули с ленивой улыбкой, ощущая, как тело его находит опору, заново связывает себя воедино по атому, и сомкнул ладонь на плоти Азирафеля, лаская его с чувством привычного, с явным удовлетворением.

— Честное слово, — возразил Азирафель, — не стоит того. Это скоро пройдет…

— Однозначно пройдет очень скоро, если в этом буду замешан я, — согласился Кроули. Он неспешно растер большим пальцем нижнюю сторону растущей эрекции ангела, наблюдая, как по телу его пробегает невольная дрожь, как тот подается вперед, инстинктивно вжимаясь ему в ладонь. — Знаешь, Азирафель, я ведь провел тысячи лет, _не делая_ этого. Безумие, правда?

— Ну, у нас с тобой — все было сложно, не так ли…

— Да, согласен. Но речь о другом. Если ты думаешь, что теперь я могу упустить хоть единственный шанс доставить тебе наслаждение, увидеть тебя вот таким, увидеть, как ты кончаешь…

— Кроули, — тихо произнес Азирафель. Его лицо пылало.

— Ты, — начал Кроули, — ты…

И он честно хотел сказать что-нибудь непристойное — но эта затея провалилась на полпути, так и не превратившись в слова, и тогда он попытался сказать что-нибудь доброе — но и эта мысль сошла на безмолвный, бессильный выдох, пока он смотрел в лицо Азирафеля, ангела, _ангела_ , в венах которого пел Божий свет, переполняя сосуд его тела, перетекая за пределы земной оболочки, ангела с глазами, потемневшими от страсти, и истерзанной нижней губой, мягкой и человеческой.

— Кончай на меня, — хрипло выдавил Кроули.

— Кроули, ты уверен…

— Давай, ангел. Я так хочу.

Азирафель втянул в легкие долгий, дрожащий вдох, когда Кроули сомкнул ладонь вокруг его члена, оплетая его длинными пальцами. Подался навстречу, ближе, когда Кроули перехватил его локоть. Послушно последовал за его руками, повинуясь их указаниям, чтобы оседлать бедра Кроули, зажав между коленей его бока; позволил своим губам безвольно раскрыться, задышал тяжелей и быстрее, когда Кроули начал ласкать его яростно, с явным намерением довести до предела и дальше.

Азирафеля было легко довести, если знать нюансы. Он излился Кроули на живот, содрогнувшись коротко и жарко, и кожу Кроули пронзило беспокойной и болезненной волной, которая быстро смешалась со всем остальным в одно долгое, желанное ощущение изнуренности. Когда Азирафель наклонился к нему, чтобы бережно поцеловать его губы — их только кололо.

— М-м, — коротко выдохнул Кроули, когда Азирафель привстал с его бедер, а затем ощутил странный трепет по всей поверхности кожи, на губах и на кончиках пальцев. Это Азирафель приказал его коже очиститься. — Эй, — усмехнулся он, — между прочим, вот это вот все могло делать меня добрее.

— Сомневаюсь, — отозвался ангел.

Он отвел со лба Кроули спутанные, влажные пряди волос, взирая на него сверху вниз с выражением не от мира сего. Его пальцы прогладили пряди насквозь, кончики нежно коснулись поверхности черепа, большой палец лег ровно под линию роста волос. Кроули не наблюдал за нашумевшим триумфом архангела Михаила над самим Люцифером — он прознал, что намечается крупная заварушка, и решил заявиться на огонек со стильным опозданием — но он видел немало полотен на эту тему. Если бы оставалось такое место, куда Азирафель мог бы низвергнуть его — он бы ему позволил.

— Значит, так было можно, — резюмировал Кроули, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— Я мог бы, — произнес Азирафель так осторожно, словно пытался коснуться рукой стены в темной комнате, — ты знаешь… благословить тебя. Если бы ты захотел. Только если бы ты захотел.

Кроули пробрало легкой дрожью у ангела под ладонью. Благословение могло соскользнуть с него, как по маслу, пройти без следа. А могло разорвать на части. А возможно — ни то, ни другое. Он не был уверен, что хочет узнать.

— Не стоит, — откликнулся он. — Может выйти довольно жестко.

— Пожалуй, — Азирафель снова опустился на постель, глубоко выдыхая.

— Я мог бы тебя проклясть, — парировал Кроули. — Ты не думал об этом?

Уголок губ Азирафеля дрогнул в легкой усмешке.

— Если бы мог — полагаю, это уже непременно случилось бы.

— Хочешь поспорить? — оживился Кроули. Он поднял взгляд к потолку, проделал вальяжное движение языком, перекатив во рту воображаемую сливу. — О Всемогущий, узри ангела небесного, коего создал Ты рукою Cвоею, и узри, как склоняет он голову перед врагом Твоим, и как совершает он таинство Причастия, дерзостно отвергая Слово Твое; узри, как он приходит ко мне на ложе по первому зову, и забывает о долге своем…

— Хватит, — перебил его Азирафель, и в голосе его звучали изумление и… смущение, сильное, куда более сильное, чем могли ожидать они оба. Кроули так и застыл, не до конца прикрыв рот. На щеках у Азирафеля разгорались яркие пятна, и Кроули молча подумал — о, Господи. Эта затея определенно стоит внимания. — Тише, не нужно. Кто-нибудь может услышать.

Кроули с силой сглотнул.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — произнес он, глядя на Азирафеля в упор, а затем поднял взгляд к равнодушному серому потолку. — Надеюсь, ты слышишь. Ты видишь, что ты потерял? А теперь уже поздно. Он выбрал меня, так и знай. Теперь этот ангел весь мой.

Он услышал, как Азирафель судорожно переводит дыхание, а затем ощутил, как ладонь ангела снова коснулась его руки. Кроули обернулся к нему, и Азирафель мягко поднял его руку с постели, поднес к губам, припал осторожным, бережно жалящим поцелуем к самому центру ладони.

— Ну а теперь, — бросил Кроули в сторону потолка, — счастливо оставаться.

И Азирафель тихо добавил:

— Аминь.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9005559


End file.
